A Promise Fulfilled
by Seeress
Summary: Sequel to Memories Long Forgotten. Van ponders his life as he watches Hitomi head off to a better future... he was happy for her, but sad at the same time...


A Promise Fulfilled

__

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the characters, but I love to write about them.

_Author's Notes:_ A sequel to "Memories Long Forgotten." I suggest that you read that first, as it sets up the scene for this story as well, but I suppose this story could stand alone. This one is written in Van's perspective, how he feels of what's happened and a little bit on how his life is. I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me what you think of this story. Thanks in advance. AidanMoonflame, hope this isn't disappointing. 

And now, without further ado, here's the story!

*******************

A Promise Fulfilled

By Seeress

Invisible to the human eye, an aged angel hung in the dark night sky; his white wings were spread and a saddened look was on his face. He was happy for her, happy that his first love would try to do something for herself instead of wasting away precious time. He had hoped that she would find someone, someone who could make her happy and look after her when he could not. 

In his early teenage years he had believed that she would someday return to him, like in a fairytale, and they would live happily ever after. He had waited, and waited, and waited, but his angel never came back to him, never embraced him again. He had tried to contact her, but their telepathic link was only very temporary. After he had seen her on that 'train station' he was never able to telepathically talk to her again. 

As he grew older, he knew that he had to provide an heir to his throne. He had stalled for time, telling his advisors that Hitomi would be back one day, brushing aside any eligible ladies of the court. But the years rolled by, and he knew he could not ignore the fact that she wouldn't be coming back, that he had to marry and move on with his life. His marriage day was the hardest day he had ever had to face. Even as he said his vows, even as he made his promises, his mind went back to her, and begged for her forgiveness. He could not disregard the fact that he felt guilt, and even shame, at what he was doing. The princess he was marrying was beautiful, and marrying her meant an alliance between their countries, but he felt he was not only lying to Hitomi, but to the princess as well. She did not deserve a husband whose heart belonged to another. Their marriage had been arranged, and he had not seen her face until the wedding day. Their first moments together had been awkward; how else would you describe marrying someone whom you had never met? The two of them were total opposites and rarely got along. But as time went by, the two got to know one another better. They had learned to respect each other, and respect became trust, trust became friendship, and friendship became love. 

His wife Fiona and he had two twin children together, a young boy and girl. He had fulfilled most of his duties in life, had been a good husband and King. The only thing left was her, the green-eyed girl who had stolen his heart from the moment they had first met. In his mind, she had not changed, had not aged as he had done. She was still the Hitomi Kanzaki he remembered, imperfect to the rest of the world but perfect to him. Such pain it had caused him when he thought she had loved Allen, for he knew Allen could never cherish her the way he did. Allen could please women with his charm and elegance. He, however, had a hard time for finding the right words to say, but Hitomi never minded him that. She had exceeded him in many ways, but she accepted his faults and loved him. She had even loved his fault of faults: his cursed Draconian wings. He had once asked her why she had chosen him over Allen, and she had answered simply: "Because you're real." 

Watching her heading toward a better future, he was content. And yet, at the same time he was sad that she did not remember. Another planet parallel to the Mystic Moon would just be a fancy to her, as to the rest of the Moon's inhabitants. Their adventures, their friends, and their love… she would never remember again. Her name would live on, though, regardless of whether or not she remembered. Gaea would always remember the girl who saved them: the Seeress, the girl from the Mystic Moon… Hitomi Kanzaki. He wished that he could embrace her, touch her, talk to her if only for a moment. Just once again he wanted to marvel in the pleasure that her voice brought him. But he knew that none of that would happen, and he wanted to watch her longer, make sure that she was alright, but he heard the sounds of his little Celeste calling for him, and he knew he had to leave. Reluctantly, Van's transparent image disappeared from the starry night sky.

She had promised to always remember him, that she would never forget, and even though she had broken her promise, forgotten about everything, he knew that he would always keep his promise to her. He would continue to watch over her until the day he died. And as a gentle breeze swept past the dark midnight ocean, whispered words of a lover's promise could be heard on the wind.

_Aishiteru, Hitomi. I will always love you._

*END* 


End file.
